movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Gets A Pokemon
Narrator :What An Animal! (Rocky Gets A Pokemon) Starring Peterson Denver Raccoon. (the title is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (Rocky walks through the forest) (to find something) Rocky: Gosh. Can't believe Stephen, Tim, Alvin & Reba, Andrina, Ellie, Julie and Karen gets a pokemon? I want one too. Just ain't fair. (seems upset) Rocky: Why can't I have one too? (feels depressed) Rocky: Huh? What... (seems something) (an egg is shown) (Rocky gasps in surprise) (and laughs with joy)) Rocky: It's an egg. (SNATCH!) Rocky: Aha! An egg. (Looks at it) Rocky: A poke-egg. (Kisses it) (and hugs it) Rocky: Finally, I'll get a Pokemon. (Thinks) Rocky: The others will be surprised when I found this. (seems delighted)) Narrator: Later (At the palace) (however) Anais: Where were you? Rocky: In the woods. Darwin: Never ran into any baddies. Did you? Rocky: Not a one. Gumball: Then what? Rocky: I found this egg. Rocky: Here it is. Gumball: A poke-egg? Rocky: Yes. It was in the forest when I found it. Andrina: What? You found a poke-egg? Rocky: Yes. See? Andrina: Oh. Rocky: And it's got red paint on it. Dexter: Then it's a Plusle. Anais: Told you so. Stephen Squirrelsky: So you're not disappointed anymore? Rocky: No. I'm proud. (Baddies were watching) Cliff: Oh no. I'll never allow that. Lube: So cool Rocky's got a Pokemon. Shriek: The only thing he gets a poke-egg is a fried poke-egg. Cliff: And there will be more Pokemon, no doubt. Rocky: I'm gonna protect this egg until it hatched and no baddie will get it. Andrina: Great idea. Cliff: Protect it? How will he do that? Lube: By hiding it, I believe. Shriek: Or set up pranks, I'm afraid. Cliff: I wonder how. Narrator: That night (At Rocky's house) (however) (Rocky set up some prank traps up) (for the baddies) Rocky: There. Now they won't get my egg when they try to get it. (snickers) (He now went to sleep) (and snored) (Cliff peeks): Okay. He's asleep. Let's get the egg. Lube: With pleasure. Shriek: There are traps. Cliff: How can we avoid them? Lube: A spot that's clear. Shriek: Of course. That's it. (They tip toes) d) (quietly) (SNAP) (CRACKLE) Cliff: Ow! (Covers his mouth) (POP) (Rocky didn't wake up) (when he heard a sound) Cliff: Darn mousetrap. Lube: It went snap. Shriek: Just keep going carefully. Lube: Got it. (Shriek stepped on noise putty) (that goes HONK!) (Shriek gasps) Shriek: Oops! (Rocky laughs when sleeping) (with joy) (Greaser Dogs sighed) (with relief) (They sneak to the egg but Lube not noticing he stepped on a string that he pulls and turns on the radio, Playing "Shout!") (loudly) (Greaser Dogs gasps) (in shock) (They hide and Rocky wakes up) (to see what has happened) Rocky: Huh? Someone's in here. Oh well. (Presses a button on a remote that turns on a laser guarding system and turns off the radio and went back to sleep) (again) (They peek) (to see what's up) Cliff: Oh great. Lube: Now what? Shriek: Egg guarded by a laser system. Cliff: I can't believe it. Lube: Relax. It won't off an alarm or something. Shriek: Can't hurt us either. (Lube touches the laser, ZAP!) (BAM!) Lube: Ow! (jumps back) Cliff: What happened? Shriek: He got zapped. Cliff: You got to be kidding. (Touches it) (BOOM!) Cliff: Yeow! Hey! Lube: Told you so. Cliff: Let's just pounce it. Shriek: Without getting hurt. (They pounce it, But ZAP! BOOM!) (CRACKLE!) Narrator: The Next Day. (Rocky yawns) (and wakes up) Rocky: Oh. Oh dear. Knew the Greasers were trying to get my egg. Oh well. (Takes his egg) Bad luck for them anyway. (Leaves) (and is gone) Cliff: (moans) What a shock. Lube: That was some attack it was. Shriek: Why did he really have that laser system? Lube: Because he put it on security. Cliff: Hey, The egg. It's gone. Shriek: Where did it go? Lube: The raccoon woke up and left with it. Shriek: Why, that lousy no good punk. Cliff: I think It's time to do it the hard way. Lube: Great idea. Narrator: 3 hours later. (At Taco Shet's) (however) Cliff: Hey look. It's Peterson's bike with the egg in it's basket. Lube: He must be riding it. Shriek: No. He's inside Taco Shet's. Cliff: Getting some food. Lube: You know what this mean? Shriek: The kind that they have. (Cliff switched the egg with a painted rock) (at last) Cliff: We got it. Let's go. Lube: With pleasure. (They got away) Shriek: We've got it. (Rocky came out not noticing) (what happened) (Rides away on his bike) (without seeing the object) (Later back at his house) (however) (When he feels his fake egg) (and gasps) (in shock) Rocky: For that matter, who did this?! (Knock on it and shakes his hand) Rocky: What on earth? (Got paint on his hands) Rocky: Yeow. It's paint. (It was a rock) Rocky: A rock. I knew it. (He boils up) (and turns red) Rocky: GREASER DOGS! (snarls angrily) Narrator: Later. (At the Greasers' cabin) (however) Lube: What would a poke-egg taste like when fried? Shriek: That's for us to find out. Rocky: Don't you dare cook my poke-egg! Cliff: Well, well, well. Looks like Rocky's here to save the egg. Rocky: Gimme it back! Lube: Bring it on! Rocky: Don't make me prank you. Shriek: Prove it. Cliff: Here I come! (Charges) (toward Rocky) (SQUIRT) Rocky: Gotcha! Cliff: Hey! What the...?! Rocky: Fooled you. Lube: A squirting flower? (Laughs) Rocky: Told you. Shriek: How dare you! Come here! Rocky: Try it! (She charges) Rocky: Come at me! (Stink sprays at her) (with a loud FART!) Shriek: Oh! Blah! Rocky: Stink bomb. (Laughs) Lube: Yeah. You did pretty good. (SPLAT) Lube: Ooh! (Rocky laughs) (with joy) Lube: Mnn... Taste like lemon. (eats it) Cliff: Why you... (goes to get Rocky) (fighting sounds are heard) (Shriek jumps in) (to help) Lube: Here I come! (goes to help) (HONK! BASH! BEEP! FART! KICK! POW! WALLOP! QUACK! WHACK!) (SNAP! CRACKLE! POP! BAM! ZAP! SIZZLE!) (Rocky walks out of the fighting scene, Takes his egg and leaves with a raspberries) (and escapes) (The Greasers still fighting each other) (can't seem to see Rocky) (Then stop fighting) (and gasp) Cliff: What the...? Lube: Where'd he go? Shriek: Hey, He took his egg back. Cliff: For that question, where is he?! Lube: He left. (Cliff facepalm) Shriek: D'oh! I knew he'd escaped! Though we'll still get him in more spoof traveling. And I'm sure we will! Narrator: Then Later On... (At the palace again) Andrina: Welcome back, Rocky. Rocky: You see, The Greaser Dogs just took my poke-egg and trying to cook it, But I went there and got it back. Andrina: Well done. There's no doubt there will be more villains planning to get us on more spoof travels. Anais: I wouldn't eat a fried poke-egg If I were them. Darwin: They might know what would be in it. Gumball (Tod's voice): A fried poke-egg for breakfast? Yuck! Johnny Bravo: Gross. Rocky: That'll be funny if someone eats a poke-egg hard boiled, Scrambled or fried. (Laughs) Christopher Robin: Yeah. Good one. (Then the egg shakes) Wallace: Oh heck! The egg's shaking! Rocky: Huh? Jenny (MLAATR): It's hatching. (Egg cracks) Tulio: It's a Pokemon. (HATCH! POP!) Miguel: Look! Plusle: Plusle. (Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps, Tigger gasps) Eds: Cool! (Rocky gasps in surprise) PPGs: Wow! (Rocky grins) Dwarfs: Hooray! (Rocky hugs Plusle) Rocky: It's a Plusle. (Plusle was getting crushed by Rocky's hug) (so much) Rocky: I'm so happy that I finally got a pokemon of my own. Andrina: Well done. Psy: Say, I really want a Pokemon too. Emily: As do I. Panda: Me too. Ian: Me three. Stephen Squirrelsky: You know, We might ran into wild pokemons during movie spoof traveling. Or maybe be rewarded with one. Some times, Trade. Which is which. Sandy: Correct. (Plusle accidentally Sparks) Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (Rocky gets shocked) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (Sparks stopped) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (We laugh) (Rocky laughs) (Rocky coughs): Cool. (Plusle laughs too) Andrina: Oh Rocky. That was really shocking. (laughs) (Courage laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Scene ends) (and stops) The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Rocky Gets A Pokemon Title Card) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes